Twinkling Lies
by sneezingpanda12345
Summary: Bellatrix knows her sister too well to be fooled by her twinkling eyes, so when Narcissa tells the Dark Lord that Harry is dead, Bellatrix sees something very different.


**I have started reading Bellatrix fanfictions and I have fallen in love! I love reading ones about her family when she was little not romantic ones. I came up with this idea at night and wrote it down in a book so I just decided to post it!**

**Thank you JucySam!**

**Twinkling lies**

"You," Voldemort pointes at Narcissa. "Examine him. Tell me weather he is dead"

Narcissa walks up to Harry. We all wait in anticipation as Cissy checks his pulse, but Cissy fingers linger on his neck for too long, to the point that I start to get suspicious; to anyone else it would have looked like she was double-checking. Not to me, Cissy was always precise, fast and to the point. As soon as I see her head bobbing up and down my suspicions are confirmed, the Potter boy is not dead. Once again to anybody else her head bobbing might have looked like her confirming, but not to me. I could tell that she was talking to, Potter. It disgusted me that she was even attempting to talk to the disgusting, foul and repulsive, Potter. I knew Cissy, too, well to be fooled, she was up to something. We grew up together. Just Cissy, me and…just her and me. I could always tell when Cissy was lying, always. Ever since we were little, I can even remember the first time she lied.

"_Who took the last chocolate frog?" Mum questioned._

"_Not me," I reply. I was not getting in trouble, _again_._

"_Andromeda?" Our Mum asks Andy._

"_What! No! Why does everyone automatically suspect me?" Andy gasps incredulously._

"_It wasn't me Mummy," Cissy says with a twinkle in her eye. Her lips ever so slightly curved and her fingers fidgeting. _

_Andy throws her hands in the air and shouts, "What! Cissy or Bella own up because it wasn't me!". _

"_I pwomise it was not me," Cissy pouts_

That was the first time I caught Cissy lying and it definitely wasn't the last, in the end Cissy grew accustomed to lying, she has now mastered the act. I like to tell people that Cissy learnt her devious skills from me but I actually think that I learnt them from her. It always amazed me how Cissy could even fool her own mother, but that's probably because our mother was never around. I practically raised my two sisters; I think that's why they ended up like me, broken. I always tell myself that there was nothing I could have done to change our fate: One of us a blood traitor, 2 of us drooling over a Dark Lord, forever more in mortal danger. I think I would rather it if all 3 of us were blood traitors. It means that Andy was truly happy. I want that for at least Cissy, she is too precious to fall under Dark Lords shadow.

Cissy finally stands up and she has the twinkle in her eye that I have grown familiar to.

She says, "He is dead,".

Of course I know that Cissy is lying because of the twinkle in her eyes. I decide to keep my mouth shut, instead of ratting out my sister I trust that she is keeping it a secret for her own good, she is too intimidated to defy the Dark Lord. I jump up and down to make it convincing. I think of the of old memories, ones where I wasn't involved with the Dark Lord, memories where I was young, naïve and innocent. Times when I was truly happy. I jump around while gesticulating wildly, whooping up and down with real joy. As we are walking back to Hogwarts to announce Harry Potters 'death', I see that Cissy is hanging back. I slowly linger towards the back and stop next to her. I do something very out of the ordinary. I hug her, give her a genuine smile then saunter back towards the crowd to watch the chaos unfold right in front of my eyes. I don't pay much attention; instead think about my last moments with my sister. I know this is the end and I am happy to accept it. There are many things I will miss, like never getting to say goodbye to Andy, not listening to my family about joining the Dark Lord. Most importantly I will never forget those twinkling eyes: Oh those wonderful twinkling eyes.

**Please Review!**


End file.
